Help:Admin and Moderator Tools in Discussions
is a conversation feature that is available for use in web browsers (desktop and mobile) and in . Users in the and user groups have specific tools to moderate Discussions. Moderating Locking posts Posts can be "locked" to prevent any new replies from being posted. This can be useful if a discussion has run its course, or if an and needs to simply post a notice. The 'Lock Post' and 'Unlock Post' options can be found on the 'More' menu. Locked posts have a notice displayed at the top, and the icon next to the reply count becomes grayed out. Locked posts can still be upvoted. Delete and undelete Individual posts and replies can be deleted via the 'More' menu option in the upper right of the post or reply. Once deleted, the text content becomes grayed out and the post/reply gets a red triangle visible in the upper left corner. Posts and replies can be undeleted in the same way, with the 'Undelete' option available on the 'More' menu. Delete all posts by a user Any user can see a list of all posts and replies by a specific user, via the 'More' icon in the upper right corner of a post/reply. On this list page, Administrators and Moderators have a 'Delete All' option in the upper right. This allows for all a user's Discussions content to be deleted quickly. In Community Apps, this 'Delete All' option is found via the user's profile page. Viewing reported content Users can 'report' a post or reply, which signals that the content should be reviewed by a Discussions Moderator or Administrator. Reported posts and replies are marked with an orange triangle in the upper left corner and a "Reported by" banner that indicates the user(s) who reported the post or reply. To review a piece of reported content, click or tap a post/reply to get to the full post. In that view, any piece if reported content has ('Approve') and ('Delete') options displayed. Approving a post or reply will clear the orange triangle and banner for all users who can see them. Discussions Moderators and Administrators can filter their view to show only reported content, allowing for quick review. On desktop displays, this filtering option appears as a check box on the right side of the page. On mobile displays, the check box can be found in the ('Filter') tool on the top menu bar. Blocking Administrators can use on desktop or mobile web to prevent a specific user from posting again with that username. Special:Block is not available in Community Apps at this time. Editing posts Administrators and Moderators have the ability to change the Discussions category for a post. Moderation Panel In the iOS Community Apps only, Administrators and Moderators can choose to hide already-deleted content from their view. This option is found in the Moderation Panel, in the app's settings. Configuration Guidelines In Community Apps, the guidelines are available to view in the app's settings. Web users see a link to guidelines on the right side of the Discussions page layout. Guidelines are also presented to new users before they can create their first post or reply. General guidelines are provided by default, and admins can provide customized guidelines via the web version of Discussions. Guidelines can also be accessed by adding /d/g after the community's main URL (e.g. http://starwars.wikia.com/d/g). Using this URL in posts, replies, and profile text is another way to highlight the link for app users. Discussion categories Administrators can create discussion categories, to provide structure and guidance to users posting and reading Discussions. One default category exists, named 'General'. When this is the only category, all posts are part of it, and it is invisible to regular users. After additional categories are created, 'General' remains and cannot be deleted or renamed. Administrators can use the 'edit' option above the left-side categories module to: *create additional categories (there is a limit of 10) *rename categories (there is a limit of 20 characters) *reorder categories The options to merge and delete categories will be added in the future. Graphics Administrators have the option to upload and update the two graphics seen in the web layout of Discussions. Hover over the area for each image and click the image icon to access the upload tool. The square community avatar image should be a JPG sized to 125x125px. Images larger than 125x125px will be center-cropped. The rectangular Discussions header image should be a JPG image sized 1240px wide by 200px tall. Images larger than 1240x200px will be center-cropped. The image should not include any text, since the Discussions header content will be overlaid on this image. Category:Help es:Ayuda:Discusiones fr:Aide:Modération des Discussions it:Aiuto:Strumenti di moderazione_per Discussioni ja:ヘルプ:トーク ru:Справка:Обсуждения pt:Ajuda:Discussões zh:Help:讨论版 de:Hilfe:Diskussionen